My Journey With You
by UrorI
Summary: Connor returns home after almost being executed. Everything isn't what it used to be and the woman he has always loved may be in more danger than he ever was.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To start off I'd like to say that none of the familiar characters are mine they belong to the creators of Assassin's Creed. I hope you enjoy! Oh one last thing I write this story on my phone so if the formant is off or things are spelled incorrectly (Darn Auto correct) I did my best to edit! I apologize in advance. ENJOYYY AND PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!

* * *

When Ratonhnhake:ton came home I was so relieved. I hadn't seen him in many moons and when the elders envisioned him behind iron bars. I knew something terrible happened. He walked through the walls of our village, a hood covering the face of the man I had not seen in so long. He was greeted by our elders with knowing and welcoming expressions. Others hugged and kissed him while I stood in the shadows.

My kind had no place in the tribe. Though I was born within it's walls I was still considered an outsider because I had not been born to native parents. My mother came to this village as a runaway African slave bearing the child of another. She befriended Ratonhnhake:ton's mother and lived with them until my birth in the winter which claimed her life. Ratonhnhake:ton's mother raised both of us before she left this earth that painful day. From then on I was somewhat alone. Raton was around but in his anger at his mother's death, especially since my life was chosen over her's, he pushed me away. I could not blame him fore if it were myself the feelings would have been mutual.

I watched as Raton sat before the fire the white cloth gleeming with warmth. Still I stayed out of sight watching quietly from somewhere near yet far.

" Ratonhnhake:ton, my friend, it has been too long." Kanen'tó:konn smiled giving a hard pat on the back that surprisingly didn't make his friend budge. Kanen'tó:kon was a large hefty man who always wore a kind smile but could hold a powerful menacing glare. Raton smiled, "It has, my spirit has wept for the warmth of this very fire and I have missed my brothers and sisters." The village cheered at his uplifting words. I smiled to myself allowing the warm breeze to caress my cheeks, oh how I've missed his voice.

After awhile the welcoming party came to a close leaving only a few villagers behind. Raton and Kanen were making their way slowly to the huts talking of the old times. "You have changed, my friend." Kanen stated with a thoughtful expression. Raton studied his friend with caution before proceeding. "I have grown from a boy to a man without my brothers and I miss my home. The world out there used to excite me but now... Now I am grateful to have been here. Our way of life is with peace." Kanen's face hardened, he remembered the day of Kaniehtí:io's death.

"It is good that you realize that brother. I needed to speak with you, something bothers me deeply." Kane slowed his walk almost to a complete stop. Raton waited for his friend to continue. "Athena has also changed within your leave, Raton. She has grown silent..." His entire being grew wary. "What do you mean? Surely you have mistaken Athena may never still her words! You are mistaken, brother!" Kanen's posture did not waver. For the first time in many years Raton had fear. "She will not speak, her face remains empty. We worry she has been possessed by a dark spirit." Raton did not like the sound of this he knew no one who was thought to be possessed survived the exorcisms. "Or she may be seeking the village in which she came." Raton knew this was untrue, this was her village and he had seen the way people of her color were treated. He would die before anyone laid a finger on her. "She will never go with them, death by a rabid bear is better than that." It was strange to feel protective of her, he usually ignored those feelings. Kanen raised an eyebrow laughing when Raton rolled his eyes."She has also blossomed into one of the most beautifully strange flowers of the village." Raton's expression remained slack, just what was Kanen getting at.

* * *

They arrived at their longhouse that they basically had to themselves since it was the smallest in the village. Kanen said his goodbyes and Raton waited in the doorway for quite awhile before entering.

By this time Athena had already gone to the river to bathe. She never liked going during the day someone was always there and she enjoyed gazing at the moon on clear nights. It sat on the water almost shining brighter than the sun.

Raton went into his home wanting to relish in its familiarity. The home smelled of lavender and earth. Athena had hung many dream catchers and various colored bead works along the walls. In the center of the room a small stone hearth held tiny trembling embers. On the left side of the room was his bed which also happened to be near the entrance. On the right in the far corner was Athena's area. He walked over to her bed seeing her moccasins laying on the floor almost instantly gave away her location.

* * *

Athena had began washing her long curly hair when Raton finally reach the river. She had changed, never before had he been so transfixed. Athena's black hair had grown so long, he admired how the the straight locks would spiral into curls once they were soaked within water. Her curves were more defined and soft. The childish face he remembered was now beautiful and wild. Even from a distance her big green doe eyes left a warm feeling through his core. Raton reached the edge of the river then began to discard his clothing and weapons but making sure to keep them close.

* * *

Welp, I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know if I should continue or if there's anything you don't understand! ~`~


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for you reviews! xD Here is chapter 2 Hope you enjoy! **BEWARE THERE ARE SOME DEROGATORY TERMS USED! I AM ONLY USING THESE WORDS TO SHOW THE TIME IN HISTORY! **I am also African American as a FYI.

_A/N I do not own Assassin's Creed or their character/story plot_

* * *

_"Raton reached the edge of the river then began to discard his clothing and weapons but making sure to keep them close."_

Athena looked up startled when she heard someone entering the waters. She hadn't had the time to cover herself as the first thing she noticed was a russet and toned abdomen. Her eyes slowly roamed up his body taking in large hands, muscular arms, broad shoulders, and a strong thick neck. His lips, soft and pink, and his almond shaped dark eyes sent a shiver down her spine. She began to marvel over the shoulder length black hair this young man had been wearing when it clicked. Her hands flew up to cover her chest, that he had already been admiring.

"We have bathed together before." He turned away from her more concerned about Athena's comfort than he'd like to admit. He heard the water slosh as she waded further into to river, taking note of the distance she put between them. A moment of tense silence fell between them, neither him nor her moving in fear the other would be left in discomfort. "You have grown much since I have last seen you," He stated hoping to clear the tension. Athena just stared her eyes borrowing into his very soul making his spirit restless.

"Why do you no longer speak? Your tongue is still in tack?" He asked as he began to bathe. Athena watched as he bent over rubbing a cleaning herb over his feet. It was then that she saw the gashes bleeding slowly into the river. She wondered how he didn't notice. Sensing the change in her Raton straightened wondering what caused the new difference. Athena's eyes roamed his back, sending the message for him to interpret. "Ah, this is nothing. I received it during the execution," Without any warning Athena quietly waded to him, her exposed midriff forgotten. Her fingers trembled slightly before they brushed lightly over the wound. Raton's entire body tensed as he wondered how long had it been since he'd touched a woman. The urge to run his fingers through her hair almost took over him but he realized, like a snake Athena would only strike against his caress. So he let her fingers wind through his hair as she gently pushed the locks away from the wound.

"Athena, please speak." The words were barely audible but they were heard, she just didn't listen. Athena had picked a herb that grew beneath their feet and applied it to his back. Raton gave a hiss in pain but eased as the wound numbed. "Who has taught you the skill of medicine?" He turned but she gently pushed his body forward then continued to wash his back with the salve.

"Our brothers and sisters believe you have been taken by an evil spirit," He laughed imaging the eye roll she had displayed behind him. "They also believe you seek the voyage to another village with people who look like you." She paused revealing all he needed to know. He turned again to face her, his hands grasped feminine brown shoulders. "Athena, this is your home and these are your people." She turned her head furrowing her eyebrows in sadness.

"The place you ask is not with peace. Here is where you should stay." A tear fell from her face, making the only noise its silent drip. "I have no right but I ask that you stay. If only for my selfishness please stay, Athena." The sound of his voice nearly broke her heart. She had never heard him sound so torn, except for when his mother died but Athena couldn't stay for him. She needed to be with people like her or she feared the loneliness that would forever follow.

"You can not can you?" his fingers turned her face to him ever so gently. It was clear that her mind was made up. "You will leave our home and return only in spirit if you go! The journey which you seek has many obstacles that a woman can not complete alone and you will not even speak! Who will come to your aid when there is need!?" Raton yelled making her flinch but remain restraint in his grasp.

"I ask for forgiveness," This time he pulled her body to his, resting their foreheads against one another. "I have lost my mother. I will not allow you to be taken by the gods without fighting. And I will not allow you to walk this journey alone." Athena pulled away shaking her head wildly in disagreement. He had his own path to follow, she couldn't let him stop for her.

"My mind will not change." Athena's eyes grew wide with anger. She quickly exited the river leaving Raton a bit confused and empty. All she could believed was Raton thought her weak. She thought he was different but like every other man all he wanted to do was be someones hero. Well Athena was not like the other village women, she could protect herself. Soon enough she would prove it. Athena threw on her clothing determined to prove a woman could survive on her own. Grabbing a sack she had woven years ago Athena began putting furs and clothing onto it. She would not leave the next but her journey would begin before the week was out. Athena just needed to make sure she was ready.

* * *

Raton walked into the house wearing only his trousers and began to put away his weapons. Athena strode past him grabbing her bow to check if it needed restringing. Raton watched as her fingers delicately plucked the string testing its durability.

"It is humorous to view such a delicate woman welding a dangerous item." He laughed adding to her annoyance. Only he could complement yet insult her at the same instant. It was only a matter of time before she broke her vow of silence and give him a good lashing. Raton placed a hand on her shoulder trying to tear her away from the weapon but Athena did not yield.

"Sleep, I will complete the task it is unfit for a woman." Raton easily unclenched her fingers and lead Athena to her bed. Stubbornly she jumped from the bed ripping the bow from his grasp and began working on the weapon. "Athena, please. The moon will not remain still. Now sleep." She didn't even lift a brow it was as if Raton was never even in the room. "Fine," he began with little patience,"Tomorrow while you pick the fields remember even the ox sleeps under the moon." Athena rolled her eyes at his display if irritation and continued to re-string her bow.

* * *

The next mooring Athena rose early, prepared to pick corn until sun down. She sighed heavily wishing she would have let the sleeping man fix her bow instead of being so stubborn. In a sleepy haze, she wobbled to the entrance of the house peeking her face into the rising sun.

"A negro in a Mohawk village?" An English accented man asked humor thick on his lips. Athena tried to move herself back in but her hair was yanked and she was dragged out by pain was inevitable but she did not scream. Raton was still asleep and that is where his safety laid.

Athena was thrown in front of the English man who spoke earlier. He looked down on her with an eerie smile as his tiny black eyes ran over her kneeling figure with greed. She looked away quickly after realizing who the face belonged too, it was Raton's father, Haythem quickly grabbed her jaw forcefully making her stare into his painfully familiar face.

"I see why my son has taken a liking to you, negro." For the first time Athena looked around seeing the people of the village being watched over by men in red coats with weapons that shoot fire. "Who do you belong too, negro?" Athena hated the way he said that last word, he spat it like just saying the word left bile in his mouth. If the word itself didn't leave bile on his tongue then she wonder what else could have caused that foul stench. She cocked an eye brow at her untimely humor.

"I asked you a question? Or has your time with these savages left you disobedient?" She still did not answer, silently wondering why everyone must ask her questions when all she wished was to remain silent. This time he yanked her hair suspending her body into the air trying to elicit some sort of response but Athena's face remained slack. She would not give this man the satisfaction.

"A green eyed negro, how interesting. Connor should be around here somewhere," He mumbled to himself before dropping her roughly. "Search that terribly fashioned home, I am sure Conner is within sleeping off a night of filthy rutting." Athena immediately pieced that Connor was Raton's English name in a strange way it suited him.

While the two guards entered her home, Athena was shoved into the ground and held by three men. They began to tie her hands and feet roughly with thick corded rope. She struggled to get free but one woman could not take them all on. Also she knew that if Haythem wished he would take her life.

* * *

Yeah, I don't like to dilly dally. The violence begins! Hope you liked this chapter and please remember to review!


	3. So Sorry

**I am so sorry! I hate to let you all down but I had to stop writing the story. My phone, which was the method I began using to write this story, deleted all of my chapters. I already had this story written at least three or four chapters ahead. I have been rewriting this story but it is on paper and I do not have a working pc. Once again I apologize! As soon as I get a new computer I promise to begin updating soon. **


End file.
